falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucan Seville
Lucan Seville is a Nocturnal and resident Raider-clan leader of Swallow Hills, residing in a severely delapidated area of the suburbs of the town with a reputation of brutality and blood drinking to his name. Despite his brutal, seemingly merciless, nature, he likes to portray himself as a refined character, basing himself somewhat off of classical vampire-related literature. Biography Originally born in 2205 in the wastes of Tennessee to a family of wandering tribal Nocturnals, mutants often considered by both Humans and Ghouls as unsightly abominations akin to the old-world fictional characters known as vampires, whom saw occasional work as raiders or mercenaries, though were often castigated due to their unsightly nature and moved on by rowdy locals. During this tumultuous childhood, Lucan and the others in this wandering band were often bombarded with books concentrating on vampiric fiction as a form of insult. Rather than throwing these books back, Lucan often kept them and instead learned to read them instead, much to chagrin of his family. Throughout his developing years, he learned more about the classic concept of a vampire and saw a similarity in their description with he and his fellow Nocturnals physical and mental condition. At the tender age of 15, Lucan was orphaned thanks to a merciless attack by members of the Mississippi Traders Union, apparently in revenge for a previous mercenary job that the group had undertaken against the powerful faction, with the majority of the group being brutally murdered, save for a reading Lucan who avoided the group's merciless assault by slipping away prior to read. Naturally, this had a huge effect on his psychology. Lucan's teenage years were very much a simple slog across the United States of America, from the East to the West coast of the United States in a long trek, replete with a search for more vampiric fiction alongside the odd massacre of Brahmin caravans and settlers, with an ever increasing affinity to copying the traditional fictional vampire's traits of blood drinking. By the time Lucan was a 28 year old, he had many a bloody and brutal murder to his name, not that there were any survivors to ever inform others about his description, meaning that, for the most part, Seville was rarely viewed as a danger, mostly due to his pompous, albeit eerie, tone and character until he had struck. By around this time, 2223, he was now in the area of Kansas, firmly secure in his belief that his species were in fact descendants of fictional vampires and were, for the most part, a superior race than all others in the wastes, happily taking the liberty of "removing" ''these ''"inferior" races in a brutal and sadistic manner. It was around 2244 that he had eventually earned himself a reputation for brutal and unforgiving murder, being forced to flee quickly from state to state until he had reached California by 2249 at the still relatively young age, at least for his "kind", of 44. At first, he had settled down in the inner territories of the New California Republic, making a name for himself as an anonymous killer, a boogeyman with which to terrify locals in the NCR. Here, he was free to practice his violent and sadistic tendencies in the cover of bureaucracy. From 2250 to 2267, he cut a swathe of terror and murder across a wide area of the Republic, terrifying NCR citizens and forcing the NCR to eventually set up a dedicated taskforce of investigators to learn his identity and then either secure his arrest or, "if required", eliminate him. By 2268, Lucan had now found himself on the run. People had become aware of some accounts made by survivors when Lucan had become, in his own words, "sloppy" and now knew that their boogeyman had pointed ears, red eyes and pale skin; the townsfolk of the inner NCR knew what to look out for, and a well-spoken, masked stranger almost always alerted settlers, with Lucan usually escaping by the skin of his teeth from either angry vigilante lynch mobs, NCR Army garrisons or NCR Ranger kill-or-capture squadrons. Now tiring of wandering, Lucan made one last push out of NCR territory to find the nearest, non-NCR governed town he could. He soon found it. Stumbling upon a store of vampire-related literature in an old house in the suburbs of the small town of Swallow Hills, Lucan took the find as a sign of great things to come. These books, essentially hard-back comics, talked of vampiric warlords with bands of human servants - an idea which appealed to the supremacist Lucan. Seeking a number of disciples, Lucan first began to "introduce" ''himself to the recovering Raider gangs of the suburbs, adopting a tried-and-tested tactic of murdering gang leaders and intimidating the remaining members into following him. Once enough members had been gathered, Lucan would then launch an attack against rival gangs with his newly-gathered henchman, whittling away what he considered the weaker of his forces, training the survivors and recruiting the enemies who survived the carnage, even sparing certain leading Raiders and selecting them to operate as lieutenants, thus forming his own Raider coalition; Lucan Seville's Acolytes began to challenge the town, determined to seize control of Swallow Hills and eliminate all opposition. The unprepared Swallow Hills Militia, surprised by the sudden rise in the effectiveness of the Raider groups and ''"reformed" ''by the jingoistic Seymour Hendrickson, were unable to prevent this rise, with patrols attacked and often wiped out, with survivors rarely allowed to return to the town and pass on news of the atrocity. After numerous betrayals and losses of his own force, partly accredited to a lone Vixen that would receive the affectionately-coined name 'Victor', a creature which would draw Lucan's admiration as well as his obsession, Lucan was forced to consolidate his forces, allowing the Militia to regain a foothold and secure it's positions. Lucan still consolidates his forces, larger and more battle-hardened than the Swallow Hill's Militia own roster, contenting himself with attacks on ranches and patrols, waiting for a chance to attack larger targets, like the commercial district and the larger Brahmin ranches. Dracula, if he had existed, would no doubt be proud. Personality Though naturally impulsive, rash and prone-to-anger, replete with a distinct brutal and savage sadistic streak, the psychological effects of which account partly for his lisp, Seville attempts to cover this thuggish personality with a refined tone, reflecting and copying the mannerisms read about in vampiric fiction that Seville has collected over the years, viewing the fictional characters he read of in the stories as examples not only to be lauded and praised, but also to be copied and learned. Despite this outwardly aristocratic tone, he often times comes off as a cold and eery person even when attempting to be a conversationalist. Equipment *'Fire Axe, "Alucard": 'Named after the apparent son of the famous fictional vampire Dracula, a metallic Fire Axe recovered from the ruins of the Swallow Hills fire department, Lucan has made use of the infamous in numerous raids on the smaller, more isolated ranches and the occasional attacks on the Swallow Hills Militia. *'Ragged Tribal Garb: '''Lucan's former tribal origins shine through in his choice of garb, holding on to the old ragged cream slacks and bloodstained vest out of the sense of belonging that they once gave him during his time in the Tennessee wastes and the camaraderie that he had once felt travelling with his fellow tribals. Alucard, The Axe.png|"Alucard" Category:Characters Category:New California Republic Category:Mutants